Four and Tris
by Longhorns123
Summary: Four and Tris's life as a Dauntless member with no war. This year they are training the initiates. There will be lots of different things but since I'm not very good at righting summary's here's some what of one
1. Chapter 1

**Four and Tris**

**by Longhorns123**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey every one, just to let you know I might spell something wrong or have any thing messed up just let me know and I will fix it. Thanks **

Tris's POV:

I am woken up by my alarm and notice that Tobias is not in bed beside me. I figure that he went to go get us breakfast, so I get up and go take a shower. After I get dressed, hair done, and makeup done I go into the kitchen. Tobias is standing there eating a muffin, and when I walk in he says "good morning beautiful, are you ready to go train some initiates?" and tosses me a muffin. "Totally, are you ready?" he walks up to me and puts his arms around me and says "Only if you are going to be there."

We leave the apartment and go to meet Christina and Will at the net. When we get there Christina runs up and gives me hug like we haven't seen each other in years, but we hung out all day yesterday. "So are you ready to scare the hell out of some initiates?" she says sounding all excited. "Um yeah, I've been waiting for this moment for like forever!" Not long after that we hear the train pass over us with a rumble, and soon hear Eric talking to the new initiates.

The day before we all made bets on who would jump first Four and I said Abnegation, Christina said Dauntless, and Will said Candor. I am brought back to reality when a blur of white hits the net. Well we all owe Will 10 bucks.

Four helps the Candor down off the net going to instructor mode and asks what her name is. "Kath…" she says but stops herself and then says "Kat, my name is Kat." We got fourteen transfers and sixteen dauntless born. Four and I get the transfers and Will and Christina get the dauntless born. After Will and Christina leave with their initiates, Four says in his instructor voice "welcome to Dauntless this is Six and I am Four" we decided to go by these yesterday "we will be your instructors."

One of the erudite transfers named Kayla speaks up and says "your names are numbers? That's really sweet" she says in a very sarcastic tone. I already don't like her because she has been looking at Four ever since she jumped and now she wants to criticize our names. I walk up to her and get in her face.

Tobias's POV:

After one of the transfers said our names were really sweet in a sarcastic voice Tris walks over and gets up in her face. She says in a really harsh tone "the first thing you will learn is to respect your authorities especially your instructors."I am trying so hard to keep a straight face, because I love it how Tris got mad at them for saying something about our names.

After that we walk the initiates to their dorm and Tris says "this will be where you will be sleeping, you have five minutes to get changed." I love her when she's like this she is so hot.

We walk the initiates down to the cafeteria and sit at our normal table with Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Christina. The rest of the day goes by in a blur and all I remember is that Tris is sitting next to me holding my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I will try to post a chapter a day if I don't sorry.**

**Love you guys.**

Tris's POV:

I wake up an hour earlier than normal and decide to go take a shower before Four wakes up. When I'm ready Four is still sleeping, so I decide to wake him up in a special way. I go get a glass of ice cold water from the kitchen and tiptoe up next to Four, and pour the glass of water on his face.

He wakes up with a jolt and makes a really weird face. When I see his face I burst out laughing, at that he decides to pull me on top of him and start tickling me. We lay there for about ten minutes talking and kissing.

After we are done and Four get ready, we head down to the dorms to go wake up the initiates for the first day of training. When we get there Four turns on the lights and yells in his big instructor voice to be in the training room in five minutes. This got him a couple of dirty looks and one determined look from Kayla. God, I really don't like that girl.

All of the initiates make it on time and I start. "As we progress through initiation you will be ranked with the dauntless born. The last ten that are on the ranking list will be cut." I say pointing to the empty ranking board. One of them, Sam I think, speaks up and asks "what do you mean cut?" "She means you will become factionless." Four replies.

They start to mumble to one another, but I ignore them and continue. "Today we will be learning how to shoot; it's time to see how good your aim is."

A lot of them are a good shot except Kayla, Nick, Kat, and Lucas. I go help Kat, and she says "hey Six I'm sorry about not being able to shoot very well." "Hey don't apologize you're in dauntless now." I lean in close and say "I wasn't a very good either but I was first in my class." She looks at me and smiles. I like her she reminds me of me when I was an initiate. I walk over to the table with all the guns on it, and over hear Four teaching Kayla how to shoot. "Ok so breath in and fire…" he says. "Thanks."  
"So maybe sometime we could hang out or something?"

Wait was she flirting with him, my boyfriend.

"I just thought we could you know, have a little fun" she says with a slight smile. Her friend Jessie started to laugh beside her. "Um no Kayla that's against the rules." He said. Well that wasn't the rules between him and me when I was an initiate, o well. "Fine" she said in return in a grumpy tone.

Tobias's POV:

After we are done shooting and Kayla flirting with me by which I don't care, but by the look on Tris's face is that it mattered to her.

When we go sit at our normal table for lunch we immediately notice somethings up, because everyone is staring at us. "Why are you guys' staring at us?" Tris asks. Will, Christina, Zeke, and Uriah do something of a four way glance at each other, and Will finally speaks up "Eric is no longer a dauntless leader, and everybody is voting that you and Four will take his place as leaders." Tris gets all red and says "why are we just hearing about this now?"

I put my arm around her to make her calm down, but it was mostly to help me calm my nerves.

"Well we didn't just find out until about five minutes ago." Says Uriah. "We all want you to say yes, but it's your choice not ours."

Tris looks over at me with a sad expression, and all I think is no Tris, please don't make me do this. "Can we have some time to decide?" she looks at Christina "yes of course you can take some time." At that I get up and leave.

Tris's POV:

Four gets up and leaves, so I thank all my friends and go after him. Leaving my table and some curious initiates staring after me.

I go to our room and I find him sitting on the couch his head in his hands. I go sit next to him rubbing my hand up and down his back to comfort him. "I know you never wanted to be a leader but we need to keep an eye out in what's happening with the divergent." I say looking at him. "And in my opinion you would be the best leader they would ever see" giving him a little smile and playfully nudging him.

He gives ma a faint smile and looks into my eyes. "As long as I'm with you I can do anything" he says. "But we don't take the offer until after the initiation ok?" "Ok" I say giving him a kiss.

"Now lets go train some initiates" getting up all of a sudden in a cheer full mood and taking my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I take that back what I said I wont be able to post every day because I have to much things to do, so I will not be posting every day. **

Tris's POV:

"Ok is every one ready for some knife throwing?" I say as Four and I get back into the training.

Once everyone starts Four and I are watching when he says "I think we need to show Kat how to through a knife." Pointing to Kat who was having a hard time. "What do you have in mind?" I say smiling at him already knowing what he was going to say. "I think you know what I have in mind?" smiling back at me.

"Ok its time to show you newbie's how to throw a knife!" Four yells. "Six." He says to me still looking at the initiates. I go walk up to the table with the knives while Four goes and stands in front of the target. "What are you going to do, try and aim around him?" Says Kayla. "You're not that good, I bet you hit him." She says with a smirk.

I bet not. I aim and hit right above his shoulder and cut his clothes but not breaking skin. All the initiates gasp Kat and a couple others giggle a little. All Four does is smile and says "Ok everyone its time for dinner, lets go."

We sit down at our usual table "hey Four and Tris are you guys coming to come over tonight for the party?" I look over at Four and smile taking his hand. "Yeah of course we are coming."

**At the party.**

Me and four decided to take I easy on drinking since we were going to start fighting tomorrow, but that wasn't Christina's thought who was dancing on top of a table. I am glad we are friends but sometimes she can be kind of crazy.

After about an hour of talking and dancing I start looking for our and spot Four kissing Kayla.

Tobias POV:

Someone taps on my shoulder and turn around and right then Kayla kisses me. I immediately push her away and turn seeing Tris staring at me. She runs out and I go after her.

I find her sitting by the chasm. "Tris. Hey I'm sorry I turned around and she was there kissing me." I say to her. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, it was just a shock to me." She says standing up and walking over to me. "Kaylas been trying to get to you ever since she got here, ad I know you would never betray me like that." I walk over to her "Hey how about we don't go back to the party lets just go home ok?" I say putting my hands on her hips. "Ok" she says tiredly. I put my arm around her shoulders and kiss her head.

We head back to the apartment slowly. After I get ready for bed I go and lay next to Tris, and say "I Love you Tris Prior and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She mumbles something and I know she's to far into sleep to know what I said, so I just put my arm around her and fall asleep.

**Sorry about the short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV:

I wake up the next morning and roll over to see Four watching me. "Morning beautiful." He says smiling at me. "Morning" I say sleepily leaning over and kissing him. "What are we doing to day?"

"Today is visiting day." What no visiting days not until a week from now. "They moved visiting day up a few days." He says reading my mind. "Do you think my parents will come?" "I don't know probably." Leaning over a kissing me slightly on the lips. I getup and go get ready before Four gets a chance to get in the bathroom.

When I get out of the bathroom Four is sitting on the side of the bed holding two muffins, one half eaten. I smile at him and go take the muffin. "So what are we going to do before ever one starts showing up?" I say sitting next to him. "What do you want to do?" Saying with a devilish smile. "Tobias you know I can't." I say looking down at my hands. I only say his real name when I'm serious. He puts his arm around me and says "I know it will happen when you're ready ok?" "Ok." I say leaning into him. He rolls me over and lays me on the bed next to him, and holds me to his chest. "I love you Tris Prior." Holding me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you to, Tobias Eaton." Easily drifting off to sleep in his arms.

I wake up to Four shaking me awake "wake up sleepy head, its time to go." I roll out of bed and run a brush thru my hair. I go grab Fours hand and practically dragging him to the pit. When we get there I look for my mother, and don't find her so I go and talk to Christina and her mom. "Hey Chris." I say as I walk up to her. "Hey Tris, I would like you to meet my mom." Pointing to a woman that looks almost identical to Christina. "It very nice to meet you I've herd a lot about you Tris. Sorry but I have to go love you Christina and it was very nice to meet you Tris." Chris mom says waving and leaving us. "Sorry she is always busy" she says with a sympathetic face. "Its fine she seems awesome." She smiles at me and walks off and goes to talk to Will.

I walk up to Four "hey have you seen my parents yet?" "Nope but I have a very mad looking Peter. I think that he just got dumped by his girlfriend from his old faction." Pointing to a very mad Peter and pissed girl. "Peter actually got a girlfriend, or had one. I surprised he's so…" "Evil." Wiggling his fingers at me, making me laugh.

Some one taped on my shoulder and I turn around. "Mom I was starting to think that you wouldn't come." I say smiling at her. "Of course I would come. Who is this?" Looking over seeing Four and I holding hands. "This is Four um…my boyfriend." Four reaches out to shake my moms hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Tris has told me a lot about you." Four says with a smile. Wow he actually has one of his real smiles on, that's just wow. "What a nice boy. I would love for you and I to have a conversation together later." O well that will be interesting. We talk for about 30 mins then she says her goodbyes to me and pulls Four aside.

Tobias POV:

Tris's mom pulls me aside for a little chat, but what ever she says about me and Tris won't ever be necessary because I would never hurt Tris. "Look I can see the look in your eyes that you would never hurt my daughter, but I just want to let you know that I will hunt you down and kill you my self if it comes to that." She says with a stern look. "Yes ma'am. I will take good care of her." Sticking out my hand to shake her hand, but she pulls me close and says "you better take good care of her Tobias." Wait how dose she know my real name, but all she does is give me a smile and leave.

Tris's POV:

I watch Four and my mother. I wonder what they are talking about, even though I have a pretty good idea. My mom smiles and walks away. Four comes up and puts his hand on my lower back making chills go up my back. "Don't worry. She just wanted to make sure that I was treating you right." He said leaning over giving me a kiss on the cheek.

The room gets quieter and we turn around to see why, and all I can think is god no. And standing there was Marcus.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV:

_The room gets quieter and we turn around to see why, and all I can think is god no. And standing there was Marcus._

I turn to look at Four, and see him standing like a rock next to me. Four starts to walk toward his father. I go with him and get between him and father to stop Four from doing something he will regret. "What do you want Marcus?" Four spits out at him. Marcus just looks at him with caring look, but we both know that he doesn't care about anything. "What if I Just wanted to come see my boy? Can I not do that?" Getting closer to us. Four gets in front of me. "No you can't, because you lost that right a long time ago." "And who is this? Your little girlfriend she is a cute one Tobias." Marcus says pointing to me then looking at Four.

"Get away from her Marcus. You will not touch her. Do you understand?" Four says getting up in Marcus face. Four is terrified of Marcus but when it comes to me he's not scared of any thing. At that Four walks past him and leaves. I go after him but I shove Marcus hard out of the in the process.

"Four wait!" I yell at an angry Four down the hall. He stops and I run up to him "Four I'm sorry I didn't know he would be there." "Tris it's not your fault. That was so hard for me, and he threatened you. I almost snapped back there, and if he would have said something else about you back there he would no longer be on this planet." He says looking down at the ground. I put my hand under his chin and pull his head up to look at me "listen Tobias no mater what happened back then can't harm you now. You are going to be a dauntless leader and he won't be able to hurt you ever again, not while I'm breathing. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you." Leaning in and kissing me. I pull away a little and say "I love you to." I kiss him again but instead of ending it he pushes me up against the wall and the kiss grows more passionate. I push him a way slightly "I can't Four. And we are out in the hall." Smirking at him. "O come on Tris I thought you were dauntless?" I take his and pull him "Come on I have a surprise for you."

Tobias's POV:

Tris pulls me to the chasm. Why would she bring me here? "I wanted to give you this," holding out a necklace with a ring "This has been passed done by my family for generations, and you are my only family now so I want to give it to you." Extending her arm out to me "Tris I can't take this." "No Tobias take it. It means the world to me and so do you. It only makes since for you to have it."

I take it from her and put it around my head. "Thank you Tris." I walk up to her and put my hand on the small of her back, and lean in brushing m lips across her and walk away. "Tease" she says.

Tris's POV:

We head back to our apartment hand in hand. When we get to the apartment we see that the door was jimmied open. Four pulls out the gun he always has on him, and we walk in and see that our things our scattered on the floor or cut open. Four goes and checks the other rooms. "All the other rooms are a mess to, but there is no one here." He says looking around the room. "Four who would have done this?" I say picking up a smashed picture of Four and me. "I don't know but we will find out."

I start to clean up while Four goes to go get a new lock for the door. I hear someone come in and I turn around. "Hello Stiff." Peter. "I like the new room modeling you did here. It makes it more lively." He says turning around in a full circle. "What do you want Peter?" I spit out at him. "O I just wanted to say that you are going to get what's coming to you."

At that moment Four bursts in "I thought I heard…Peter" he spat out Peters names like venom. I expected to see fear on Peters face but all I saw was satisfaction. "Aw Four the person I was just looking for, or should I call you Tobias." Wait how did he found out Fours real name, I didn't tell anyone. Four looks over at me with a confused look, and I shake my head. "O she had nothing to do with me finding out your real name was, but you will see soon. Very soon. And Tobias I just wanted to say that you better watch you self." After that Peter walks out.

Four goes and closes the door "what did he say to you Tris, before I got here?" he say looking at me with a stern look. "All he said to me is that I was going to get what was coming to me." Four comes and brings me into a hug. "Who ever he is working with him because I know there is someone else; I will never let them lay a hand on you."

He puts in the new lock and then helps me finish cleaning up. We go sit down on the couch looking at our handy work and talking slightly. I start to fall asleep on Fours shoulder and he picks me up bridal shower way and caries me to bed. I feel the warmth of him lying next to me, and I fall into a deep sleep.

"All right initiates it is time to start fighting." I say when all the initiates get here. "Here are the pairings for the fights today" pointing at a board with the names on it.

Kat vs. Jessie

Nick vs. Lucas

Kayla vs. Zoe

Jace vs. Clark

Simon vs. Sam

Helen vs. Rose

James vs. Anna

"Alright Kat and Jessie get up there." Jessie throws the punch first but Kat moves out of the way. I know not to pick favorites but somewhere deep inside I wanted Kat to win. Kat doges a few more hits then she gets on the cheek. I think that just made her mad because she hit Jessie in the face, and Jessie hits the floor bleeding unable to continue.

"Ok Four you get the next match started." I say to Four. "I need some help me take her to the infirmary." Jace comes over and helps me. As we walk Jace says "Six what was your ranking?" "I ranked first why do you ask?" I look at him with a questionable look. "I was just wondering because I think Kayla is planning on trying to split you and Four up. I just wanted to make sure you could handle your self." Looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Thanks for thinking about me. How do you know all this?" "Kayla's bunk is right next to mine. Over hear some things, or everything." He says smiling at me.

After we get Jessie to the infirmary I send Jace back so he won't miss his fight. Once I get back James and Anna are fighting. I walk up to Four "wow you guys move fast." He looks over at me "not really it just that Jace, Simon, and Rose knocked their opponent out immediately ince the fight started."

So the initiates that won were Kat, Lucas, Kayla, Jace, Simon, Rose, and James. I have to say that I'm not to thrilled that Kayla won a fight, but I'm glad Jace and Kat won they are nice kids.

We all go to lunch and sit next to Four. I've had this bad feeling all day and I don't know why, but I push it off. I grip Fours hand under the table.

After lunch that bad feeling was gone, so we showed the initiates how to throw better punches. We let them practice for the rest of the day. After training and dinner Four and I head back to the apartment. Before we ever got back to the apartment it hit me.

**Hey every one write a review please and tell me what I can do for future chapters. I hope you liked the cliff hanger. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tris's POV:

_ Before we ever got back to the apartment it hit me._

I collapse to the floor with siring pain in my shoulder and side. Four looks over with a shock. He picks me carefully up and runs swiftly towards the infirmary, and then every thing goes black.

Tobias's POV:

I hear two gung shots and turn to see Tris falling to the floor blood coming out her shoulder and her side. I scoop her up and run to the infirmary. All I'm thinking is that I must get her to safety and do it quickly. At some point on the way to the infirmary she lost conciseness. I put her on a gurney when we get the infirmary then nurses have to yell at me to go wait in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later Christina, Zeke, and Will rush in. They all stand there looking at me and I just shake my head at them with a sad look. Christina comes and sits next to me putting her hand on my back, and I just smile back at her. I am so worried that Tris won't make it; she lost so much blood.

After about a half an hour a doctor came out and greets us. I was going to stand up but I don't trust my legs to hold me. "She will be fine she went into surgery to get the bullets out. She has lost a lot of blood, and we will keep her for about two or three days." I relax a little and stand up to thank him. I ask if we could go in and he said yes, but she was not awake yet.

I go in and ask every one if they could give me a minute. I sit down next to her and lean over looking at my hands. "Tris I am so sorry. I should have been watching out for you. I knew something was going to happen because of all those threats we got. I should have been there for you and I'm sorry." I say quietly with a single tear running down my face.

Tris's POV:

I open my eyes slightly to a dull lit room, with blank walls. I'm in one of the infirmaries hospital rooms. I look over to a sleeping Four. "Hey sleepy head" I say in a weak voice. He wakes up and takes my hand and sighs. "Hey I'm so sorry this is all…" "Tobias this is not your fault, ok, this was never your fault. And don't ever think that." I say squeezing his hand. "Ok" he says giving me a little smile. "Are you tired?" I nod and he says "ok you go back to sleep I'm not going anywhere."

I wake up with some one injecting with some kid of serum. I look and see its Peter. I whisper "Four" because that was all I could manage, but he seems to hear me anyway and shoots up for where he was sleeping. "Hey what are you doing in here. Peter." He sees the needle in my neck "TRIS." He steps forward and I pass out.

I wake up on a cool hard floor with my ankle chained to the wall. I look over and see Four across the room also chained to wall but he is not awake. "Four" I whisper cry, but he doest wake up. We are in a small room with nothing in it but a few cameras and a door with a small window. Four starts to stir, and props him self on his elbows. "Four" I say as I look over at him. "Tris. What happened? Are you ok?" He says trying to scoot over to me but the chain stopping him. "I don't know Four. I scared and I'm hurting." I say. "Tris it will be ok. We will figure this out."

We talk about what we are going to do about or situation for about 20 mins. He says we should sleep because we will need it especially me.

I wake up to someone pulling me up by my hair. I wince and Four wakes up "Tris? Peter let her go." He says standing up. "Not a chance Toby. I told you that you were going to get what came to you. The gun shots were just the beginning." He says then throws me to the ground. I hit my head on the ground which makes it bleed a little. "That was you Peter?" Four says to him. "No that was some one else, but this is my idea and a little friend of yours." Peter says to us. "Who would that be?" Four says impatiently.

We hear some one come in. Well this was unexpected or maybe not, because standing there again was Marcus. "Hello son."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will make it longer next time. Love ya guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I will try to up date every weekend. Thanks **

Tris's POV:

I knew this had something to do with Marcus, but all I'm worried about is Four. I try to stand up put fall down from the pain in my side and shoulder. Four gets up to face our captors. "What do want, why did you take us? At least let her go and you can do anything with me."

"O Tobias." Marcus says with a smirk "for what we are going to do we need both of you." Peter comes over to me and takes my chain off, so I take the chance to throw a punch at him. But he doges and grabs my hair pulling me in front of him. "You are to weak stiff. You can't do anything, and its time for Four to suffer." He says throwing me down to the ground.

Four tries to get to me, but fails. "What are you going to do to her?" he spits out at them. "Well I think we were planning on sending her in to a stimulation? Is that right Peter?" Marcus said looking over to Peter. "Yes that is what we are planning on. We are going to send her into her worst nightmare." He says smiling at Four and pulling me up draging me out of the room.

Peter drags me into a room with a chair with straps, which I can figure out are to hold me in that chair. He straps me in tightly. "Well Tris I would say be brave but then again I would rather you not." Then he sticks the needle in my neck.

The stimulation starts and all I think is that I can't do anything to show that I'mDivergent, they don't need anything more to use against me. I look around this simulation is in the dauntless compound. I'm in the cafeteria eating lunch with all my friends and sitting next to Four holding his hand. "Hey something up babe?" he says looking over at me. "Um…no I was just thinking." He smiles at me then says "Ok you ready to go train some initiates?" I nod and he pulls me to the training room. Maybe that whole thing with Peter and Marcus was just a bad bream.

We get to the training and are setting up the fights. Something happened with the fighting arrangement and I had to fight Kayla, which was ok because I know I could kick her butt. We start fighting and Kayla swings quickly, but that was a diversion and she kicked my feet out from under me. I roll away from her to get up, but she is there again and nocks me down. I finally get up, and she punches me square in the face. I was unable to get up after that, so I roll over and look a Four. He just stands there smirking evilly. "Four could you help me please." I ask kindly but he just stands there, and Kayla goes down to him.

He leans in and kisses her, not just a small kiss but a deep passionate kiss. I look at every one else but they are just laughing at me. I struggle getting up and run to Christiania's. I bang on the door and she answers with a worried look on her face when she sees me. "Tris what happened I thought you were with Four and the initiates?" she says pulling me into her apartment.

"Fights… Kayla…Four…and he…kissed…her not even…caring…bout me." I say trying to breathe and I run my hand threw my tangled hair. "Its ok it will be fine." She says running a hand up and down my back. Right then the door busts open. "Christiania you are to be arrested and put before the firing squad." "Wait what did she do!" I scream at them as they drag her away screaming and shouting.

They leave two guards with me to make sure I don't go any where. I hear a lot of shouting in the hall and one of the guards is distracted by this, so I take him out. It was surprisingly easy. I go for the next one; it wasn't as easy as the other guard was. The stab me in the side but I eventually take them out as well. I pull the knife out and run out the door to the pit to stop the execution. Once I get there I see the line up in front of Christiania, and im about to shout to stop but I'm too late. They all fire and I look away because I know she is already dead and I don't want to see.

Then Eric walks up and pulls m chin to look at her lifeless body. "This was all your fault. O and your parents are in your apartment waiting for you." I look at Eric who is smirking at me and turn running to my apartment. When I get there my parents are sitting on my couch. They stand up as I walk in. "What did you do Beatrice?" my father says in a sad voice. "I didn't do anything." I say looking at him with a confused look.

"Yes you did dear. You betrayed your father and me by transferring to dauntless. Then you blame your divergence on your friend because some one found out about you. And you didn't want to die so you would let your best friend die for you. You are a selfish person Beatrice." My mother says to me. I'm shocked because she would never say something to me like that, but it still broke my heart that she did.

All of a sudden the place bursts into flames. I cry out to my parents to come to me but they shake their heads and turn walking strait in to the fire. I wake up screaming strapped to a chair. Before it all goes black there was a pain in my chest.

Tobias POV:

It's been an hour since they took Tris, and I die a little inside wondering what bad things are happening to Tris.

About five mins later Peter brings an unconscious Tris back in. He lays her down rather harshly. "There is no use in chaining her back up, because she won't be able to escape anyway." Then he walks out laughing.

I go over to Tris. I'm glad Peter didn't look where he was laying her, so could reach her. "Tris" I say shaking her a little bit. She groans a little and rolls over to look at me. "Tobias it was terrible. All my family died except you, but you left me for an initiate." She says starting to cry. "And the worst thing about it was it was my fault, and I couldn't do anything about it." I scoop her up and bring her over to the wall, and lay her down. Then I lay down next to her "Tris I would never let that happen ever. Do you understand me?" I say putting my arm over her. "I understand." Then we both drift off to sleep.

Tris POV:

I wake up next to Four. "Hey beautiful." He says when I roll over to look at him. "Hey your self." I say smiling at him. "I know dauntless aren't suppose to say this, but I'm scared Tobias." I say curling up next to him. "I know but we have to stay strong." I nod my head and sit up.

The door opens and Marcus walks in. "What do you want now Marcus?" I say in a harsh voice as Four sits up. "Relax. I just want to talk to you and Tobias. I think its time you got some answers yes?" he says to us. "Well for Tobias it started when you left me."

"My son I have always loved you I hope you know that." Four laughs beside me. "Tobias my heart broke when you left me, so I have been planning to do the same to you. But it's only to make you stronger. Think as if I'm trying to make you more dauntless, if that makes you feel better." Marcus says then looks over at me. "And you Beatrice. I never really like you anyway but to have you here was to hurt Tobias and for another reason." "And what would that reason be?" I say looking up at him. "Well why don't you just ask her your self." He says pointing to the door. "Her? What do you me…" then I see her. Kayla

I should have known. "Hello Kayla." I say with a growl. "Hello Six. I beat you want to know why you are here don't you? Well you are here because I wanted Four ever since I saw him, and I figured out he would never go for me. So if I can't have him, then he can't have you." She says spiting in my face. I get up and push her against the wall choking her, but I'm too weak and she just pushes me off her and chains my wrist back up.

"Feisty thing you are. Well see about that when I'm done with you." At that she walks out of the room with Marcus.

"Four we have to figure out how to get out of here now." I say looking over at him. "I know. But first you need some more rest okay?" I lay down and say "okay" sleepily.

**Hey guys I need some idea about were they are and what Kayla is going to do to Tris. Please write a review and tell me how you like it. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am really sorry for not updating I had to finish my finals and then I went camping. So I couldn't update for a while. Here is a long chapter to make up for the ones I missed. And don't forget to review and give me some new ideas for future chapters.**

* * *

Tris's POV:

I wake up with a sore feeling in my arm, and I realize that I had slept on my arm and it fell asleep. I sit up and find Tobias asleep on the cold, hard concrete floor. I look around the room to see if missed anything yesterday that could help us get out of this prison. But sadly I find nothing that could be of use to us, so I just try to go back to sleep because I am still very tired.

When I wake up the second Tobias is doing what I did earlier. Look for a way out. When he sees that I'm awake he gives me a weak smile.

"Have you found anything that might help?" I ask him. All he does is shake his head and look down at the floor.

Just then the door opens and in steps Kayla and Marcus. Tobias and I give them a dirty look, but Kayla just laughs and comes over to me while Marcus stands by the door. She grabs my hurt shoulder and pushes a finger into my bullet wound. I grit my teeth and try not to give off any sound off pain because that's what she wants. "Hello Six. I have a surprise for you, and I think you are going to love it."

She pulls me to my feet and before I am pulled out the steel door I see Tobias shouting at his father to let me go.

Tobias's POV:

Once Tris is out of the door I stand up to face my father but I can't get to close because of the chain attached to my ankle. "You are going to pay for this. Our friends are going to find us you know." I spit in face. He just laughs "your friends will never find you. Not where we are. It was almost impossible to find, and you think your friends will know where you are." He says then laughs again, and turns around and walks out the door.

Little does he know that I have a plan that he will not be able to stop once activated.

Tris's POV:

She brings me into what looks like a mini training room. O no this is not going to end well for me. She tells me we are going to fight, because she wants to prove that she can bet me in a real fight. We get in to the fighting ring that has green mats. We circle each other but I am limping because my side hurts from the gun shot wound.

She punches first and I barley miss it. I try to kick her feet out from under her but she jumps back. She punches again and I'm not fast enough, and she gets me in the gut. I fall over from the pain from the punch. She then repeatedly starts to kick me in the stomach, or anything else that she feels the need to be kicked.

When she finally stop I know that I have at least one cracked rib although I tried to protect my insides, my nose is bleeding, I probably have a black eye, and are going to have bruises all over my body. She pulls me to my feet and drags me to a room that is exactly like I was in the one with Tobias but different because there is a bed and no Tobias.

Kayla lets me go and I fall to the hard floor. "This is where you will stay for however long we want to keep you. It will be easier since Peter left us." She says to me and then leaves. I get up on the bed and all I can think is _Peter left?_

Tobias's POV:

They never brought Tris back in, and I started to put my plan into action because she may not have much time left.

I lay on my side my back facing the camera so whoever is watching can't see what I am doing, and pull out a small tracker Zeke got for me as a precision in case this might happen. Thank god I still carry it. I turn it on and a little light flashes on and off sending a signal to the receiver.

Let's hope this work. I try to go to sleep and pray that Tris is okay.

Christina's POV:

I'm starting to worry we haven't seen Tris or Four in four days. I decide to go to their apartment and see if they are there. As I walk down the hall to their apartment I run into Zeke. "Hey Zeke, have you seen Four or Tris lately?" I ask him. "No I haven't, mater of fact I was just looking for Four to ask him about something."

"Do want to come with me to their apartment to see if they are there?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I thought Tris was still in the infirmary though?" he asks confusingly.

"I asked the nurse at the front counter and she said that after surgery Tris could go home. But she had to be on bed rest for two days, and since Four brought Tris into the infirmary I haven't heard anything from them." I say arrive at their apartment and we see that the boor was half open.

Zeke and I share a glance then we slowly enter the room. All the drawers were emptied and scattered all over the floor, and no one was home. Uriah comes running in and puts his hands on his knees and tries to catch his breath. "What is it little brother?" Zeke says.

"I was wondering… about Tris…and went to…the hospital…and asked for Tris they …said that she was signed out four days ago. But they don't know who…signed her out." He says through his rasping breaths.

"Do you think someone would have kidnapped them?" I say looking at them. "It's starting to sound that way." Zeke says with a worried look.

"ZEKEdoyoustillhavethereceiverforthetrackeryougotFour?" Uriah says quickly. "Uriah slow down." I say to him. "Do you still have that receiver for the tracker you gave Four?" Uriah says to Zeke much slower. Zeke shoots up "YES I do. Good thinking bro." he says slapping his brother on the back.

"Why did you have a tracker?" I ask them confused. "I knew it was a matter of time before someone tried to kidnap Four or something because I mean come on he's Four." He said laughing a bit. Give it to Zeke to lighten the mood a little no matter the situation.

About an hour latter we find the signal. They are in the old smaller compound that is under the pit. Good thing Uriah and Zeke know how to get down there, because I have no idea. We get some guns and ammo then head our way down to go find our friends.

Tris's POV:

I wake up to shouting and gun shots. All I think is that our friends have found us. I try to get up, the key word tried. I fall down back on the bed because of the pain. I tried again and successfully standup while leaning on the wall.

The door opens I feel a rush of happiness and hope until I see who it is. Kayla. And she looks pissed. "Your little friends ruined everything. Now that our plan has been ruined I'm going to kill you because if I can't have Four, he can't have you." She says to me and points a gun at me.

This is it I'm going to die. She is going to kill me.

I close my eyes and silently thank everyone I ever loved for the life I had. I thank my mom and dad for everything they did for me and Caleb. I thank all my friends for being there and loving me. And finally I thank Tobias for standing up for me, and loving me forever and always.

I open my eyes and take on my fate. I see something move behind Kayla and see Tobias with a gun pointed at Kayla's heart from behind. He fires and hits Kayla but misses her heart and before she passes out she shots at me. She hits me in the shoulder and I blackout before I even hit the ground.

Tobias's POV:

Christina and Zeke burst into the room. They unchain me and explain how they killed Marcus but Kayla got away. "Where is Tris?" Christina asks panicked. "I don't know. They took her then never brought her back." I Say to them. We need to find Tris quickly.

We search every room I turn down a hallway and see a door open I sprint to the door. When I see Tris standing there I feel sad for her because of how bad she looks. But that is short lived as anger rises to the top when I see Kayla has a gun pointed at her. I pull out the gun Zeke gave me and point it at Kayla.

I shoot at Kayla but miss her heart. Before she starts to fall to the ground she shoots at Tris. It all seems to be happening in slow motion, and I can't move fast enough to stop Kayla . I rush to where Tris is laying unconscious on the floor with blood starting pool around her.

I pick her up and sprint as fast as I can to the infirmary. I have one thing on my mind and it is the Tris will be okay. She has to be.

* * *

**Okay so it might not be as long as you thought but I'm still working on adding more detail, so sorry. Thank, you guys are awesome. **


End file.
